Too Much for a Freshman
by Cherrynn
Summary: Kagome Higurashi enters her freshman year at Seikai High. There she found a group of insane friends, load of homeworks, rumors, dissing, failing, tutoring -- and a secret admirer? This is too much! InuKag


=D Thanks for deciding to read the fanfic!!^.^;; This is a highschool fanfic, but no worry, this is totally different from any other highschool fanfics. My own plot, problems, twists, and fate. ^____^ This is just a an introductory chapter. The next chapters would be better than this!^^   
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha and its characters do not own by me. =D   
  
Summary: Kagome Higurashi enters her freshman year at Seikai High. There she found a group of insane friends, load of homeworks, rumors, dissing, failing, tutoring -- and a secret admirer? This is too much!! Who is it? Does she feel the same? Lots of Naraku bashing!!^^ Inu/Kag, bit of Rin/Kou.   
  
Characters - Main Cast:   
  
*~*~*~*   
  
Kagome Higurashi   
  
Inuyasha Hanyou (Stupid last name, but deal with it!)   
  
Rin   
  
Kouga   
  
Naraku   
  
Miroku   
  
Sango   
  
Hojo   
  
Kikyo   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Too Much For a Freshman   
  
By Cherrynn  
  
Chapter 1 ----- The insanity  
  
Story will be in Kagome's POV!!!!!!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Ahh.. First day of school. My summer vacation went by too slow. Boy, am I glad school's back. I spend my whole summer staying home. No camps, no summer school, no fun!! I'm kind of looking forward to this school year, but I kind of don't. I hate being a freshman. Everytime I go to a new school, something bad kicks in.   
  
Anyways, I'm Kagome Higurashi, age 14 - soon to be 15. I'm not a punk, but my language is too colorful. Most of the time I spend my day playing games, reading, and of course haning out with friends. I'm hard-headed, but I must admit to myself, I'm nice and caring inside. ^_^   
  
As I was walking down the hallways of the school, I took out my scheldule and exmaine it, unaware of where I'm going. And so much for that, a person -- no I, bumped into someone. But being the person I am, I don't take the blame.   
  
"Watch where you're going!" I said. The boy who bumped into me, said sorry and left. Oh my gosh. I thought. What a dork. Just takes the blame? I tsked mentally to myself. I watched as he walks, with his long silver hair wacking along the way. I shrug and resume examing my scheldule. I have P.E, science,math, and history. Great. My worst subjects. Why didn't they just grant me the class I signed up for? - Art, English, and Spanish. Well at least I got a class I signed up for, P.E. You see what I mean? Bad luck always takes its place.   
  
Making my way towards the gym, I yet again collided ino someone. "Watch where you're going!" This time, I said it in a louder voice due to the fact that I'm having bad luck. "What did you just say?" the girl hollared back. She looks kind of like me, except her skin's paler and her hair's longer.   
  
"I said, watch where you're going!" I repeated.   
  
"You! What's your name?"   
  
"The name's Kagome. Kagome Higurashi."   
  
"Kagome Higurashi. I'll remember that ugly name." After finishing her sentence, she shoves me hard against the lockers, as if I'm nobody. I can feel my anger rising. Pulling her back by the shoulders, I scream at her.   
  
"Look missy. You are so rude. I don't care who you are, or what you're going to do to me afterwards, but I let me tell you. I hate your guts as well as your attitude. Shoving me like that, you are soo going to get it. Don't let me see you ever again!!"   
  
I walk off, as the bell rings. The girl stands there, stunned, as if no one had ever screamed at her. Just as I thought. I know I'm being a meanie and all, but grandpa taught me a logic. 'Don't be so nice because you'll end up being bullied.' I so far, have lived my life on that, and it has not yet steer me wrong.   
  
Entering the gym, I can see that I'm already late. The tall, and HOT looking teacher excused me and I take a seat by a girl, who has the same length hair as me, against the wall. "Hi. I'm Rin." she says. I smile and say, "I'm Kagome."   
  
"Okay class! Be quiet! This is P.E class, not socializing class. Anyways, I'm Mr. Hoshi. I will be your P.E teacher for the year. Tomorrow, you'll be expected to wear P.E uniforms, so you will have to buy them after school. The sell would take place here. Anyways, I just want to used this period to explain the basic rules and such." the teacher says. Everybody was listening, except for a group of people, which I regonized that there was the girl I bumped into before.   
  
***********************   
  
As soon as first period was over, the girl, Rin, ran up to me. "Hi!" she said, cheerfully. I replied back with a smile. "Can I see your schedule?" I nodded, and took out my schedule from my backpack and hand it to her.   
  
After a brief glance, Rin, squealed. "Wow, we have the same classes!" My eyes lightened up. "Really?? But too bad, those are my worst subjects."   
  
"haha, you know, those are mines too." she says and we both burst out laughing. "Yeah, they didn't grant me my classes that I signed up with." Rin says as she pouted. I laughed harder when I notice her pouted face. "Oh my god, Rin. We are soo destined. I too, didn't get the classes I signed up with!"   
  
"Oh really? What classes did you actually signed up for?" She raise an eyebrow at me, "Art, English, and Spanish." I replied.   
  
"Okay. This is weird. WE ARE TOTALLY DESTINED!!!" she yelled, causing everyone in the hallways to look at her. I giggled. Ahh, a friend.   
  
"Anyways, we better get to class. Oh and the next class, I'll introduce you to a best friend of mine." I nodded excitely. My first day of school, and I already made a friend. I smiled happily and we walk our way towards science class.   
  
***********************   
  
"Hey Rin!!!" called a girl, with long black hair which is tied up in a ponytail, as we both enter the Science class. Rin grabbed me by the arm and lead me to the girl who called her. "Hey Sango!!" she replied back.   
  
"Oh, let me introduce. Sango, this is Kagome. And Kagome, this is Sango."   
  
"Hi Kagome!" said Sango cheerfully. "Hi!" I replied.   
  
Before we can continue our chattering, the science teacher walks in and everyone became silence. Rin and I take a seat next to Sango.   
  
***********************   
  
Lunch~   
  
"$1.25." says the lunchlady, as I search through my skirt's pocket for money. I paid the lunchlady, and walk over to where Rin and Sango were. During the trip, I again, bumped into someone. It was the same boy as before. I was about to say my line, but he spoke first. "Watch where you're going!"   
  
I was surprised. Did he really change? I mean, he was just so dorky this morning and he just changed in the afternoons? Weird, very weird.   
  
"Sorry." I said, in a sarcastic way. "Feh." I ignored his last word, and sat down next to Sango and Rin.   
  
"Don't mind him." says Sango. I was confused. "Wha?"   
  
"Don't mind Inuyasha. He's cold sometimes." she explained. Rin nodded. "He's weird. His attitude changes often. Nobody really knows the real Inuyasha." I only nodded. I don't really care, I mean why would I? He's just a boy I bumped into a couple of times, no big deal. We ate our lunch, gossiping about boys and such. After a few minutes, a boy with a pigtail sat next to Sango.   
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked. "Now, Sango. Don't get crampy." the boy said. Sango rolled her eyes. "Ok, what now Miroku? Spill it."   
  
"Ah, you know me too well."   
  
Rin and I listen and watch the boy as he's speaking. "...so I thought that you can come over to my house and help me on my homework." After he finished talking, I can see that his hands made its way towards Sango's bottom.   
  
*SLAP*   
  
"Forget *slap* it *slap* Miroku!! *slap*"   
  
Miroku's face is now covered in red handprints. He face dropped in disappointment, but he changed it quickly. "So who's her?" he asked, addressing me. I was rather annoyed, by his way of talking as if I wasn't there. "She's Kagome."   
  
Miroku got up, and take a seat near me. For some unknown reason, he grabs my hands into his, and looks at me in the eye. He looks serious yet creepy. "Will you bear my child?" he asks. "Ehh??" Sango came over, and hit in the head. "Get over it, Miroku!!" she yelled.   
  
***********************   
  
After School~   
  
"Come on, Sango come with us!!!" Rin whined, dragging a tired Sango with her. I also helped drag Sango.   
  
"NOOOOOOOO! Let me go hooooommmmee." Sango retorted. "No Sango! You are going with us to the gym to buy some p.e uniforms." I said.   
  
"But I don't even have P.E!!! Why do I need to go?" Rin and I shot her evil glares, and she shut up completely, and got up on her feet. "Okay okay. I'll go." she said, and pouted. That sent Rin and I to a fit of giggles. Sango hmphed and walked ahead of us. "Hey, wait!" Rin called, and we jogged to catch up with her.   
  
When we get to the gym, it was teemed with many people, especially at the tables where the P.E uniforms are being sold. Rin and I ran up to the tables, while Sango waits by the gym's entrance. "Hey!! That's mine!!" "Nuh uh. I got it first." "Please, how much is this?" Students were yelling and screaming at each other. We both try to get up front, but the students just pushed us back. Suddenly Rin could not take it any longer and yells, "MOVE OUT OF THE WAY DAMNIT!!!" her voice can be heard all over the big gym. The students stopped what they're doing, and move aside for us to walk pass. 'Wow.' I thought.   
  
We bought our uniforms, which were pretty much cheap. I got navy shorts that just 3 inches above my knee, and I got an oversized T-shirt. Rin got the same, except her shorts are black and her shirt was the right size.   
  
"Uhh.. Kagome, isn't that shirt a little too big for you?" Rin asked. "I know. I grab the wrong shirt!" Rin laughed.   
  
"Well, I think I'll just wear a shirt under it."   
  
We walk to where Sango is, who's talking to Miroku and a boy. The boy looks familiar. I wonder where I met him before. I shrug it off.   
  
"Hey Sango!" Rin and I called. She looks up, and waves her hand. She looks frustrated as well as confusing. One thing I know, is that Miroku must have grope her again.   
  
The strange boy, looks at me for a while. Geez, did he know staring was rude? "Hey Kagome, nice shorts you got there." said Miroku pointng to the shorts I'm holding. I rolled my eyes. "Shut up. It's just the same as other people's. Anyways, who's this?"   
  
"Oh. He's Inuyasha." Suddenly, I remembered. Wow, I think I'm starting to have memory loss. Inuyasha... He was the boy I bumped into, twice. "Oh. hi."   
  
"So what were you guys talking about?" I asked. Before any of them can answer, the girl who I bumped into in the morning, appears. Sango and Rin rolled their eyes. "Get away, Kikyo." they said. Kikyo pouted. I don't know why this girl is being so.. what you call it? Let's just say she's a baka.   
  
"I just came over here to see my boys." she replied, and get in between Inuyasha and Miroku. Miroku who was drooling, greeted Kikyo. Inuyasha, on the other hand, looks pretty much annoyed. "Anyways guys, I was just wondering if one of you can drive me home today? My mom is busy today." she says, with a wink. Rin and Sango look at her in digust. I don't know why they hate her that much, but I don't. I just think she's a baka. Inuyasha replied with a 'buzz off.' I can see he too hates Kikyo. But Miroku just volunteered. "I can drive you, Kikyo." he says, with dreamy eyes. The next scene just make me want to burst out laughing. Sango, who's face is now red as crimson, with a vein on her forehead, pinch Miroku by the ear. He yelped in pain and pouted.   
  
"Sango, can I please drive Kikyo?" he asked, as if asking for permission. "Geez Miroku. She always have that excuse, since what? The 7th grade? And you're still falling for it! Plus, you can't even drive yet!" Sango retorted.   
  
"Yeah Miroku. You are so dense." said Rin, as if Kikyo wasn't there.   
  
"Hey. Do you mind? I'm right here."   
  
"Oh! I forgot you were there Kikyo."   
  
"Whatever."   
  
"Okay Kikyo. Miroku says NO, so beat it." yelled Rin. Kikyo once again pouted and turn on her heels to leave.   
  
"Geez, she never gives up does she?" asked Sango with sarcasm. I, of course, was confused. I barely know Kikyo and here my friends are talking about her.   
  
"Hey. What's up with all this Kikyo thing?" I asked.   
  
"Oh, you didn't know? Kikyo is such a player in middle school. She has gone with more than 100 boyfriends in three years." says Inuyasha. My jaw dropped. One hundred boyfriends? No more than that! I don't have have a single boyfriend in my life and she has a more than one hundred? Rin and Sango giggle. "Kagome. That's too much eh?" asked Rin, and she and Sango giggle again.   
  
Without stopping giggling, they change the subjects. "Anyways, Kagome. Want to hang out tomorrow after school? We can go ice skating. I got tickets! Well, not me, but Inuyasha does." said Rin. "Sure!" I replied. I'm just a little surprised. My first day of school, and I already will be hanging out. I thought this freshman year would be the same as the others, but no it isn't. In fact, this is all good luck!   
  
"But, I have a problem. I'll need a ride."   
  
"Ahh, don't worry about that Kagome. We all need a ride. Inuyasha's going to drive us."   
  
Okay, now this is getting weirder. Inuyasha drive? He's the same age as us, and he's already driving? Please! You can't drive until you're 16, but he's about 14 or 15. My face shows a little unbelieving, so Sango continue her sentence.   
  
"Yes, Inuyasha driving. He's got a driver license already. Unbelieving eh?" I nodded. My mind filled with thoughts. I wonder how Inuyasha got his license when he's not of age yet. But I didn't care. As long as I have a ride. None of these things concern me.   
  
***********************   
  
Walking down the long sidewalk, a breeze came that makes goosebumps appear on my skin. My house was only about 10 blocks away. Mom says I can walk that far, at least excersize along the way. But I did not like the idea at all. Just wish the school bus will pick me up. When I was about one block away from the school, someone stopped me. Someone who I did not want to see.   
  
"Look Higolashi. You are going to pay back for screaming at me earlier." she says.   
  
"It's Higurashi, and I was right for screaming at you. You were the one who push me." I retorted. Kikyo snorted. "Do you know who I am?"   
  
"Duh. You're Kikyo."   
  
"No I mean, do you really know who I am?"   
  
"KIKYO!!"   
  
"Don't play dumb with me. I'm the most popular girl in my old school, and I will be here to. So buzz off, and don't ever mess with me or Miroku and Inuyasha."   
  
I rolled my eyes. Now what does this have to with Miroku and Inuyasha? This girl is talking nonsense. I do not have time for this. I ignore her and continue my way, but she steps in my way.   
  
"Do you mind? You do not own this street." I said.   
  
"As a matter of fact I do. Look at the street's name." Kikyo replied, and she points to the street sign. I cannot believe this. I cannot believe this. On the sign it actually says Kikyo!!! My jaw drop open. I cannot believe this.   
  
She smirked. "My dad is rich. He owns this school, and after my birth, he named ths street, that the school is on, 'Kikyo'"   
  
I rolled my eyes again and just push her aside out of my way. Walking as fast as I could. Geez that girl is nuts! I could hear her yell, "You better watch yourself!" behind me. Great. Now that girl is going to go after me. I hit my forehead. Guess it's not really good luck after all.   
  
***********************   
  
This is just a short chapter. Please review, and I'll see if I'll continue this story!!! Same logic. No reviews, no chapters. ^.~ So what are you waiting for? REVIEW, i tells ya, REVIEW!!!! 


End file.
